Prank Wars
by mangagurlz
Summary: Sora accidentally spills his drink all over Axel, then throws water on him...now they're having a prank war at the castle this can't end well, R&R. Summary may change.
1. How it All Started

Chapter 1: How it all Started

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Special Thanks to my brother ThyAwesomeSword448 for helping me come up with this story.**

"How did this happen?" Mickey asked, "Well here's how it went;"

It was just a normal day…well as normal as it could get. Axel was bored, really bored everything was so boring, so instead of trying to not be bored he was just standing there, drinking something.

It wasn't very good and it was boring as well, _Man I'm bored I wonder where Roxas is?_ Axel thought to himself as he took another sip of his disgusting drink.

_God this is nasty_. Axel stood there for another minute before deciding to go and find something to do.

Sora on the other hand wasn't bored at all. Sora was messing around and Donald was going off on him about something, "Yeah, yeah whatever," Sora said to Donald as he walked off, "Sora get back here!" Donald demanded. Sora ignored him and just kept walking.

Sora was excided he was getting a weekend off, he'd been waiting for like ever, eighteen months. Sora told everyone goodbye.

Donald and Goofy were looking for him, they found him packing his stuff, "Sora what're you doin'?" Goofy asked. "Are you planning on running away?" Donald asked sarcastically.

"No, I'm packing because I'm taking a weekend off, remember?" Sora said Goofy and Donald watched him pack for another second. "Uh…Sora you do know that we're suppose to stay here at the castle right?" Goofy asked.

Sora stared at them for a moment, "Really?" He asked confused. Goofy and Donald nodded, "But I thought it was a vacation, I should be going to a more vacationy place." Sora said. "But the last time you took a vacation you were kidnapped," Donald said. "Yeah Sora, we don't want you gettin' hurt," Said Goofy.

"All the worlds are being attacked by Heartless and Nobodies right now, I don't think it would be safe for you to go on vacation somewhere else." Donald told him, "I'd be fine, I was last time," Sora said.

"Barely!" Donald said, "I was fine, I wasn't hurt not even a little." Before Donald or Sora could say anything else they were cut off by Goofy. "Well the king said everyone should stay at the castle this is the safest place at the moment," Sora sighed. "Yeah, I guess but it won't be much of a vacation."

"Aw stop your whining, just be grateful you even got a vacation." Donald said, Sora glared at him for a moment then turned his attention back to the conversation.

"And anyway this castle isn't even safe! Everyday we have to kill of like between five and ten Heartless or more!" Sora said. "Yeah well, at least we don't have to kill of thousands of Heartless." Donald said. "Wait a second, isn't that what we're suppose to be doing anyway?" Sora asked, "Well first we have to make plans about what we're doin' next." Goofy said, "Plus we're on a break!" Donald added.

After awhile Sora finally excepted the fact that he wasn't getting to go on 'real' vacation. So he decided to go out, he bought himself a drink…the same kind Axel had. It wasn't very good to him either but he was too 'depressed' to care.

He was too busy moping to see Axel and ran into him with his drink, dumping it all ever the older man. "Ahh! Not that disgusting drink again!" Axel said, "Oh sorry," Sora apologized. "It's okay, I didn't really like this outfit anyway." Axel said, Sora looked at his usually black outfit for a second before replying. "Wait but isn't all your coat things the same?" Sora asked.

"Well, yes technically…wait a second what does this have to do with you slipping your drink all over me?" Axel asked. "Sorry about that here let me dry you off," Sora said before Axel could reject Sora was already using his magic…but accidentally used Lightning instead of Wind.

"OW!" Axel screamed, "Oops sorry." Sora apologized again, "Well at least it dried me up, but now I'm hurt." Axel said, "Here let me heal you!" Sora said, this time accidentally using fire. "AH! Wait that did heal me…" Before Axel knew it water was being thrown in his face and Sora was screaming "FIRE!"

"Ahhh it burns!" Axel fell to the ground having a seizure like thing over the water. "Um are you oka—" "That's it! You shall be punished!" Axel said standing up and pointing at the younger boy.

Roxas and Demyx who had been standing there the whole time spoke up. "Uh, what do you mean? Are you going to kill them?" Demyx asked, Axel shook his head, "Nope."

Roxas stood there for a moment, but then said something finally. "Are you going to…torture him?" Roxas asked rubbing his hands together, everybody stared at him weirdly.

"No…what's wrong with you?" Axel asked, "I've been watching a lot of T.V. lately and I've become a little obsessed with torture because of this one show." Roxas explained before taking out a magnifying glass and holding it next to a Heartless waiting for it to burn.

"Anyway, what I was going to say is! You're going down Sora! I challenge you to a prank war!" Axel said, "Well I accept!" Sora said walking away confident that he'd win.

"Uhh, what just happened?" Demyx asked, "Well we're having a prank war, Roxas, Demyx your on my side." Axel said, "Wait…what no!" Demyx refused, "Why not Demyx? Are you to chicken?" Demyx glared at him, "No!"

"Then why won't you prank war with us?" Axel asked, "Fine I'll do you stupid prank war thing." Demyx said. "Did you know if you used a magnifying glass on an ant it'll burn?" Roxas asked chuckling evilly, after a while of the Heartless hitting at it, it finally lost it and took the magnifying glass and broke it. Axel and Demyx both were staring blankly at him.

"Geez Roxas you're crazed." Demyx said, "Anyway, so you're going to enter the prank war too." Axel said. Roxas was to busy having a mental melt down about the magnifying glass breaking to hear what he said. Sora ran off to go tell everybody about the prank war and Axel made plans for preparations.

**End of the Chapter, not the story of course there's still going to be lot's more to the story, it'll probably be between five and ten chapters.**

**A\N: I know it was kinda sort but the other chapters will be longer.**

**Review!**


	2. Teammates and the Funeral

Chapter 2: Teammates and the Funeral

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Kingdom Hearts. :'(**

**Special Thanks to ThyAwesomeSword448 for helping me out with this story and my other brother who does not have an account here.**

Sora was looking for teammates, Axel had told him he needed three or more people to enter in the Prank War there was no limit to how much he could have. He had thought about asking Goofy and Donald, but then realized it probably would be a bad idea.

Sora had asked many different people, all telling him they didn't have the time. Sora sighed sitting down, there was no way he was going to be able to enter the Prank War competition. "Hey Sora what's wrong?" Sora looked up to see Stitch standing in front of him.

Sora shrugged, "It's just that I want to have this prank war thing but I have to have at least three other members to be able to enter but no one wants to join…" Sora said. "I could join," Stitch offered. Sora stared at him for a moment.

"Okay, that would be cool." Sora finally said, "And I could join to!" Someone said behind them, Sora turned to see who it was. "Chicken Little…?" Sora was surprised, what was he doing here, wasn't he suppose to be at Beast's Castle?

"Yep! I need a break and I just think it would be fun." Chicken Little said, Chicken Little knew he _should_ be still at his mission but it was so boring there, there was absolutely nothing to do. How would joining some prank war hurt? "Okay then." Sora set out to go find more members.

Axel was pacing around, trying to think, Roxas was making funereal preparations for the magnifying glass. Demyx was playing his guitar, they were all three standing in an alleyway. "Dude calm down, feel the beat!" Demyx said to Axel, who just simply raised his eyebrow at him and started pacing again.

"What're you thinking about anyway?" Demyx asked, "We need someone to keep score, but none of the teams should keep the score because they might change the scoring."

Demyx nodded, "I see, maybe you should ask uh…Auron!" Demyx suggested, remembering the man from his visit to the Underworld. "….Who?" Axel asked.

"Just somebody I use to know," Demyx said, "Oh great…so one of your enemies." Roxas commented, gaining a glared from Demyx.

"I think Demyx is right, we should go asked, it's worth a try." Axel said, "And if he refuses we—" "Kill him!" Roxas interrupted Demyx, gaining another glared. "No!" The other two snapped, Roxas sighed, "Fine…"

x~~~~X~~~~x

Auron was sitting in the Underworld drinking a glass of tea, Axel, Demyx and Roxas approached him. _Oh great…_Auron thought to himself. "You're going to be the score guy to our Prank War." Auron stared up at Axel, "No I'm not."

"Oh yes you are!' Demyx said, "You don't have a choice in the matter." Auron was annoyed with the two of them, Roxas had been silent, he was silent upset about the whole magnifying glass breaking.

After awhile of arguing over if he was coming or not, they finally decided the only way to do it was to kidnap him.

Now it was time to find more members, they asked Xigbar who agreed. Then they asked Luxord, who pointed out they weren't allowed at the Organization anymore after the…incident.

But then he agreed, they asked a couple more people.

Sora had gotten people to join his team, Stitch, Chicken Little, and Kairi. He was on his way to asked Riku, but first he had to find him.

"So when is this prank war?" Kairi asked, "Uh tomorrow…" Sora told her. "Okay then, we just have to find Riku." Kairi said, finally they found him.

"Okay, Riku!" Sora called, "Hey what s'up Sora?" "We were wondering if you'd like to join our team, for this prank war thing?" Sora told him. "Sure," said Riku.

"Really? That's great!" Sora said excitedly. "Yeah, you'd probably lose without me." Riku said, "Would not!" Sora denied. Riku laughed, "Besides I'd be fun." He added, "So is that everyone?" Kairi asked, Sora nodded, "Yep that's everyone."

Auron sighed heavily. Why did they have to choose him? Why couldn't they have went and bothered someone else? Axel team consisted of, him, Demyx, Roxas, Xigbar, Luxord and some guy named Lee.

"So tomorrow we start the prank war!" Demyx said, writing something down. "Demyx, it isn't spell W O R, it's spelled W A R." Roxas said, "I know that I'm trying to make it look cool!" Demyx said in defense.

"Guys we need to get ready," Roxas said, "For what?" Axel asked. "For…the funeral," Roxas said, breaking into sobs. "What funeral?' Xigbar asked. "M-my magnifying glass." Roxas choked out.

Everyone in the room stared at him weirdly, "Magnifying Glass are you serious?" Luxord asked, Roxas nodded. "I'm glad he doesn't live at the organization anymore." Luxord whispered to Xigbar.

"I don't know I kinda miss the kid." Xigbar whispered back. Luxord shook his head "I don't."

A couple hours later everyone came to the funeral. Chicken Little actually cried, not just a little a lot. Sora felt bad, not for the magnifying glass but how nuts Roxas was. He was kinda worried about him, he _was _his nobody, maybe Roxas should get into therapy.

"I'm so sorry for your lost." Chicken Little said to Roxas, "It's okay, I mean it happens, it's in a better place now…" Chicken Little nodded. Axel was shocked….Roxas and Chicken Little were seriously mourning over a magnifying glass.

"I feel bad for the kid, he seems like he's going through a lot." Queen Minnie said. "Queen you're here?" Axel said. "Well I couldn't missed the funeral of Roxas's beloved magnifying glass." The Queen said.

"I'm so sorry for your lost Roxas," The Queen said, tears forming in her eyes. "God people seriously!? You are psychopaths" Luxord shouted. He received glares from everyone in the room.

"That was harsh." Demyx said, everyone in the room shook there head and went and comforted Roxas, except for Kairi who had decided to leave before things got to chaotic. After another minute they all left leaving Luxord all alone.

**A\N: Finally I'm done! I had to finish thing real fast! **

**James: I hoped you liked this chapter if you're reading it…anyway thanks for reviewing the last chapter!**

**FireDancer5678: Thanks for reviewing I'm glad you liked ALL my stories, you're a pretty loyal reviewer.**

**Dina14: Probably won't XD Thank you so much for reviewing! And thank you for your compliment.**

**xmenfan33: Thanks for reading it! I love your stories as well :)**

**ThyAwesomeSword448: Thanks for reviewing!**

**Uh Review! Please I need reviews to go on with life, jk but still reviews would be wonderful and help me write faster.**

***Edit 2\2\13* I needed to fix some things if you still see any mistakes please inform me thanks you for reading!  
**


	3. Let the Prank War Begin!

Chapter 3: Let the Prank War begin!

**A\N: I'm so sorry for not updating in forever! I just have been super busy (I'm moving) so everything have pushed back the stories….but here I am….now let's get back on to the story.**

**Special Thanks to ThyAwesomeSword448 for helping me out with the pranks!**

**Disclaimer****; I don't own KH...**

When the prank war started it was the middle of the night, they all woke up when an annoying alarm was set off. Sora jolted out of bed, everyone went to the middle of the castle. Auron inhaled deeply, "So is everyone here?" He asked.

"What the heck was that sound?" Kairi asked, "It was an alarm I set up to wake you fools," Auron said as he looked through a paper.

"Well anyway, the Prank War is starting tonight! So therefore I will be staying awake to keep score." Auron announced, "Well that's great but I'm too tired to prank, so g'night." Sora said yawning and heading back to his room, as did everyone else on Sora's team.

Axel rubbed his hands together. "Wahahaha, I have an idea!" His teammates stared blankly at him. "Um Axel, dude you know it's like one o'clock in the morning, right?" Demyx said. "Oh I'm aware, and that why it's such a perfect plan!"

x~~~~X~~~~x

Sora woke up the next day and looked around, he groaned wanting to go back to sleep but decided against it. He got up and got dressed, even though he already was dressed.

Kairi, Riku, Stitch and Chicken Little all woke up around the same time Sora did, so the all entered the hallway at the same time. Kairi examined the hallway, "Hey guys doesn't something seem a bit _off_?" She asked. "Yeah," Stitch agreed, "Nah, maybe it's a bit quieter than usually, other than that it's fine!" Riku said sitting down on a chair.

But just as everyone began to relax they heard a crashing noise. "WHAT WAS THAT!?" Chicken Little shouted jumping into Riku's arms. Sora got out his keyblade and Stitch got out his brand new laser guns, Riku dropped Chicken Little on the floor, "Chill guys, someone probably just dropped something," Riku said acting casual. But that stopped when they heard a scream that sounded like someone was being murdered.

Sora ran the direction the screams were at, the rest stayed behind too scared to move well except for Kairi who followed Sora. Sora slowly walked up to the door which had the screaming person in there, Sora listened debating opening the door, but his debate quickly was ended when the screamed return Sora threw open the door opened revealing a zombie like creature.

"What…what the heck!" Sora said backing out of the room only to be met by another zombie. "Ah get off me!" Sora said trying to escape but was surrounded by the zombies. He looked around for his keyblade but couldn't fin it anywhere, "Wait shouldn't my keyblade be with me all the time? Isn't that how it works?" Sora asked himself.

"Sora over here!" Kairi said, Sora looked at her, "Kairi what are you doing here?" "Oh so I can't come and help you out?" "N-no I never said that…."

Kairi laughed, "I was just messing with you Sora, wait why are there tons of zombies?" Kairi asked. "I don't know!" Sora said still surrounded by zombies.

"I think it's the end of the world!" Kairi said freaking out. "Who cares I just don't wanna be eaten alive by zombies, the zombies came closer Sora's other teammates came and gasped.

"Z-zombies!" Chicken Little said running in a circle. "I'm outta here!" Riku said heading for a window. Stitch took out his laser guns and started shooting them.

"Oh thank god!" Sora said, as Stitch shot the zombies.

"Wait shouldn't you have a keyblade?" Stitch asked, "Yeah but it's lost!" "Lost?" "Don't ask I don't know!"

Stitch suddenly ran out of the bullets, "But wait a minute wasn't that a laser gun?" Sora asked, "Yeah a laser gun that ran on bullets," Stitch said. The zombies suddenly piled on Sora one even looked like King Mickey, "Sora!" Everyone cried.

_It's all over I'm dead, defeated by zombies! _Sora thought to himself. Suddenly there was a ton of laughing all the zombies disappeared. "Haha you fell for it!" Axel said coming into the room, "A-axel?" Sora asked.

"It was all a prank, how many points did we get?" Axel asked, "Well I'd say about 5,000." Auron said writing in down, "Awesome!" Sora glared. "What happened to my keyblade?" He asked, "Oh that Roxas took it," Axel said. Roxas gave Sora back his keyblade. "How did you make the zombies?" Chicken Little asked, "Oh I just made a new kind of nobody…."

"I thought you weren't part of Organization XII anymore?" Sora asked. Axel shrugged "I'm not, so?"

"Never mind, I'm going to get something to eat…" _I am so getting back!_

x~~~~X~~~~x

Sora laughed evilly he set up the most evil prank! Axel walked into the room and saw something, in his name. "Oh I got something!" Axel ran over and picked it up, the letter said 'Axel You're Invited!' Axel quickly opened it, looking at his it said.

'Free Pass to Water World!'Axel gasped and dropped the invitation screaming. "What's wrong boss!?" Demyx asked picking up the invitation, "Ooh a free pass to Water World!" Demyx said happily walking away.

Sora was laughing uncontrollably at Axel's screaming this lasted for hours everyone but Axel and Sora walked off, Axel finally calmed down. Sora stopped laughing, "That was priceless..." Sora said, "Y-you could have killed me!" Axel screamed.

"But I didn't, it was just a prank dude, how many points do I have?" Sora asked, "Well just because I thought that prank was really cool I'd say 10,000" Auron said. "What!"

"Hey it was an awesome prank!" Auron said sitting down.

"Oh you'll pay Sora!"

x~~~~X~~~~x

Sora set up another pranks and it was going to work perfectly, he just knew it...He and his teammates set up traps that were full of paint, and they all held guns full of paint.

Sora timed everything, he knew that Axel and his team was hatching a plan to get them back...and if his calculating was correct they'd arrive just as the paint bomb he set up went off.

They all waited until finally someone came through the door, a huge bucket of paint fell the said person.

"What the!?" Then the bomb went off and there was more paint. Then all of the team together started shooting off their guns.

After they ran out of paint, they all cheered. "We did it! My calulating was corrected!" Sora said happily.

"Yeah none of us would have expected that," Riku said gaining a glare from Sora.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Shouted the person they had preciously pranked. They were all shocked to find that the person they pranked wasn't Axel or his time but Leon.

"...Leon?" Sora said in shock. "You are so gonna pay Sora!" "We thought that you were Axel, you see we;re having this prank war with him and..." "I don't look anything like Axel!" "Yeah but he was suppose to come at this time because a new episode of this show he watches comes on today..." "Wait you told us you knew they'd show up because of some prank they planned," Kairi said. "I kinda sorta lied..."

"Ahem," Someone said suddenly Sora, his team and Leon all looked at where the heard the voice, "Axel?" "Yes, we knew you'd be planning something so we didn't watch the new episode in the normal place we'd watch it, instead we watched it in the lough." Said Axel.

"Whatever I don't care, all I care about is getting back at you so I'm joining the prank war as well!" Leon said before storming out of the room.

"So now we have a third team,' said Auron writing something down. "This is going to be worse than I thought," he mumbled before walking away.

**AN: I'm sorry if this seems a little rushed I just realized how long it has been since I updated...also there's probably lot's of errors.**

**Thanks to all my readers and reviews I don't have time to list off all of you sorry :)**

**Well anyway review please :)**


	4. Those Embarrassing Moments In Life

**A\N: Yes here is the next chapter to Prank Wars :) Thank you too all the people who reviewed :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts **

**Chapter 4: ****Those Embarrassing Moments In Life...**

Now there were three teams, Sora's team, Axel's team and now Leon's team which consisted of, Leon, Tifa, Cloud, Yuffie and Aerith. Leon had the biggest team, they had already planned a prank but Sora was out of ideas. "What should we do guys?" He asked. Riku shrugged, "I dunno maybe we could 'break' Demyx's guitar and after he freaks out we tell him it was a prank..."

Sora shrugged, "I guess it's better than nothing..."

Demyx was playing his guitar when Sora, Chicken Little and Riku came in. "Hey Demyx," Chicken Little said, "What are you guys up to?" Demyxlooked at them suspiciously. "Oh nothing just wanted to see that guitar of yours," Sora said.

"No way!" Sora looked down sadly, "B-but I never gotten to hold a guitar before let alone a watery one..." Demyx gasped "Really that's horrible!" Demyx looked down at his guitar and sighed, "I guess you can hold it but only for a second..." Sora smiled happily as Demyx handed him the guitar.

But when Sora took it he 'dropped it' and it broke into pieces "NO MY BABY! YOU BROKE MY BABY!" Demyx screamed running over to the shattered guitar. "...A-are you okay?" Demyx asked picking up a couple of pieces.

The pieces turned into desk and blew away, "NO!" Demyx said dramatically. "It's okay maybe we can buy you a new one..." Roxas said. "NO GUITAR IS AS GOOD AS MY BABY!" Roxas backed away saying "Okay geez..."

"We have to kill him!" Demyx said referring to Sora, Sora paled. "Uh Demyx I think you should sit down..." Axel said. "I'm serious, We. Need. To. Kill. Him! We can take him on a nice fishing trip then he gets 'lost' no one would ever know!" "No Demyx we can't do that, one I'm afraid of water and two we'll be disqualified!"

"I don't care he killed my baby!" Demyx said. "N-no I haven't Demyx calm down here," Sora said handinf him his guitar.

"My baby!" Demyx said taking the guitar and holding it close to himself. "I'll never let him tough you again!" Demyx said wandering off.

"He's psycho..." Sora mumbled, "I know..." Said Axel, "Well I have to go plot more bye!" Sora said leaving.

"When do we do are prank?" Roxas asked. "Soon, very, very soon," Axel said laughing evilly. "Sora got 2,000 points..." Auron said writing it down in his score book.

x~~~~X~~~~x

Sora was chilling on a tree for some odd reason and someone (who looked like Demyx) with a police officer suit approached him. "You are Mr. Uh Sora correct?" Sora raised an eyebrow. "Uh yes why?"

"You are under arrest anything you say or um..." The officer looked at his wrist before sating "think will be used against you in the court of justice..." Sora was confused One That's not what they say and Two why was he under arrest? He didn't do anything!

"What no I haven't done anything wrong!" Sora protested. "Uh-huh likely story you um murderer!" Sora gasped. "I am not a murderer!" "That's what they all say..."

Just then Riku showed up with a smoothy, "uh-oh what did you do this time Sora?" He asked. "I didn't do anything!" "Liar!" The police officer said. "What did he do?" "He um murdered the vice president of that uh oil factor ..."

Riku shook his head, "Sora, Sora, Sora how could you murder the vice president why not the president or one of the workers..." "What I didn't kill they vice president!"

"Uh-huh," Riku and the officer said. Sora decided that the only way out was to run so he did...he took off running then heard sirens, lot's of them he kept running until he got to a dead end. Sora closed his eyes praying that somehow he'd be invisable. "You can't run anymore Sora!" He heard someone mock, wait that someone sounded like...

"Axel?" Sora opened his eyes in surprise. "Haha we gotcha good!" Axel said laughing! Demyx took off his fake beard. "I did it I played police officer well!" Roxas and Axel shook their heads. "No you didn't..." they said. Demyx pouted.

"How many points did we get?" Axel asked, "I'd say like 2,000.5" Auron said writing in down.

"Yay I think we're winning!" Dmeyx and Roxas. "Okay guys lwt's go plan our next plan!" Axel said. "Yes!" All three of them ran off and joined the rest of their team which were only two people.

x~~~~X~~~~x

Sora sighed in relief, 'So did they drop the charges?" Riiku asked, "No it was just a prank!" Sora said. "Oh really, that's was a pretty funny prank..." Riku said. "Shut up anyway we better be WHAT THE HECK!" Sora screamed in shock seeing embassing pictures of him EVERYWHERE.

Riku started laughing, "Haha Sora you look so stupid in those picture!" Sora glared "Oh yeah well you look like a moron in those pictures!" Sora said pointing over to some pictures of Riku.

Riku gasped, "What the heck!" Chikcen Little and Stitch came running in "Guys there's embassing pictures of us everywhere!"

Kairi followed closely behind. "Yeah they came out of nowhere I went to the bathroom and when I came back there were pictures of us all over the place!"

"W-who could of done this!" "We did..." Sora's head shot over to where they heard the voice there stood, Leon and his team. "Leon? How did you get those pictures?" Kairi asked, "Oh I found them locked away." He told her.

"You jerk!" Sora said angry. "Oh yeah well just call this payback..." Leon said walking away. "Why?" Sora said falling to his knees, "Why did we have to be so stupid during that party?" He asked.

"Because we were all high on cold medicine..." Riku said. "Why did we have to have and cold?" Sora asked. Riku shruuged, "Because that's life..." After Sora calmed down they all went and laid down.

They were so getting them back.

**A\N: I apolized that this chapter is so short it WILL take some time for the next chapter to be up since it's going to be longer and it's the last chapter.**

**Well anyway hope you enjoyed peace out! Review please!**


End file.
